


【西蒙尼/齐达内无差】事后红牌

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 超级杯皇马点球战胜马竞之后。双A，雷文谨慎观看西蒙尼/齐达内无差隐 齐达内/贝克汉姆
Relationships: Diego Pablo Simeone/Zinedine Zidane
Kudos: 8





	【西蒙尼/齐达内无差】事后红牌

“我他妈的今天要在上头，”西蒙尼说，眉头皱着，“你他妈的今天干了我的队。”  
齐达内没搭理他，响亮地解开了皮带，还打了个酒嗝。他刚从庆功宴上逃出来，几分钟前还给贝克汉姆打了个电话，坐在房间里，红色窜上头顶，笑的眼睛边全是皱纹。贝克汉姆劝他早睡身体好。他答应了，然后坐在床边吹了五分钟，就走到西蒙尼房间去了。  
他进来的时候西蒙尼在对着窗户抽烟，屋里没开灯，落日之后一片漆黑，只有落地窗还透着远处的灯火，西蒙尼也一身黑。齐达内一下子就笑了。

西蒙尼看着他，打定主意今天自己得把他上了。齐达内白衬衣已经从裤子里跑出来一截，西装外套早被他扔到地上去了。他身材不错，个子高，腰劲瘦，现在市面上的中场没两个像他身体这么好的。怪不得齐达内总想买博格巴，他瞅着博格巴像他呢。西蒙尼恨的牙根痒痒，马竞现在可买不起博格巴，卖了格里兹曼那个小浪蹄子也买不了。  
“你知道你像啥吗，你像个狼狗。”齐达内还在笑，用法语低声说了一句，知道对方也听不明白。他对对方想干什么心里有个大概想法，不过神智多少被酒吹翻了一点——剩下的这一点足够让他明白局势，但他娘的，齐内丁·齐达内从不感觉恐惧。尤其在胜利的时候。  
西蒙尼是不知道他说了什么，但知道他说的不是好话。他看齐达内摊在床上，就着西蒙尼扔在那里的大衣口袋抽出一根烟来，似乎想让他帮他点上。西蒙尼才不帮他点上，他希望帮齐达内点上的唯一一根烟是帮他烧下课的香。他已经烧过一次，再来一次也不多。于是他猛的拉开抽屉，拿出了一盒run滑剂。粗粗往手上挤了一堆。冰冷的触感让他心里的火烧的更旺了。像发烧一样。好在他习惯紧张，甚至有点享受。  
有那么一瞬间，他想把齐达内捆在床上，双手张开，两腿分开，就像达芬奇的那幅画一样，用他自己的皮带，然后发给弗洛伦蒂诺。但是他忍住了，那样过于无聊。为了胜利他什么都可以干，不过规则要允许。  
规则。他笑了，齐达内也跟着笑了，好像是想起了巴尔韦德今天放倒莫拉塔的那回事。说真的，西蒙尼还挺欣赏那小子，有种。做人他妈的就要他妈的有种，没什么可唧唧歪歪道歉的。  
可是这时候齐达内却又笑了，稳操胜卷的样子，他说；”你先吧。“  
“你什么意思。”  
齐达内伸到床上的脚还套着皮鞋，在他眼前晃悠了几下，然后才说：“今天你先来。我看看你都准备了点什么。”  
操他妈的老男人，西蒙尼一咧嘴，把外套一甩上了床，想服软被他上一次，再来上他，齐达内想的倒美，他决定这次怎么也要让齐达内爽的先she才行。  
他把涂了run滑剂的手指往齐达内屁股里插，裤子还没给他扒下来，多少有点费劲。齐达内倒是没大声反对，也没叫出来，硬汉一个，但是他夹的挺紧，多少显示出点意外来。他屁股大腿那一块本来就肌肉紧实，这么一夹，西蒙尼的手都难以动作，只能低声骂一句，另一只手单手解开了他的裤子拉链，用手撸动他的yj。这时候齐达内的右手就摁住了他的手，他手指也细长，但没有omega那感觉，太有力量。齐达内低声又用法语说了一句。笑意消失了大半，听起来也有难以辨认的紧张。西蒙尼狠狠把捅他pigu的手拔了出来，叫他用英语说。  
“你违反规则。”  
“我就是规则。”西蒙尼回答，他俩互不相让的对视了半天，谁也不理谁，西蒙尼跨坐在齐达内身上，恨不得双手掐住他脖子。过一会儿他才弯下腰，贴着齐达内的侧脸亲了两口。alpha的气味纠缠着，两人都挺不痛快，但yj都立了起来，紧紧的在裤子里对视着。  
“艹。”良久西蒙尼才骂出来，“我答应了。”他深吸一口气说。  
他答应了一切就好办，他先艹齐达内，然后齐达内再艹他。实际上当他插了齐达内，又尽职尽责的把齐达内lu到she出来之后，齐达内也根本懒得再去cha他了，他裤子早不知道扔哪里去了，白衬衣敞开着，仰躺在床上，肚子一起一伏的大口喘气，头旁边顶着西蒙尼的胸肌，也是一起一伏的大口喘气。但是最重要的是西蒙尼答应了，这就意味着一切。  
他pigu疼，但这不算什么事情。出了点血但没多大事，这个他心里清楚。西蒙尼也不是那么没准的人。他刚才还想让齐达内把他的jy吃了呢，齐达内骂了一句我吃了就能吐你一脸，对方也就没说什么了。他哪有那么唧唧歪歪，像omega那样带着哭腔抱怨，“这次又要清理好久了……”或者“万一我怀孕你会负责吗”。他没那个功能，也能把自己事后搞干净。但不知怎么的，和敌人躺在同一张床上，齐达内正呼吸着一天中最甜美的空气。从早上就压抑在心里到庆祝时分也不能消解的那一口气终于完完全全的从他胸口吐了出去，环绕着他的是烟和汗水和酒和jy的味道。没人一脚把他踹下床，说让他去洗澡，要么就不要再爬上来。这里一切都是真的，这里没人玩操他妈的过家家游戏。他又从西蒙尼的身上爬过去，拽过他的大衣，从里面拎出根烟来。也没人说吸烟有害健康。齐达内也许某一天会怀念这句话但不是今天。爬过去的时候他脑门上的汗滴到西蒙尼长着毛的胸膛上。  
“我累了。”一起抽烟的时候西蒙尼忽然这么说。齐达内不知道他指的是什么。  
“明年说不定我就不在西甲了。”他说，“我本来以为你走了就不会回来呢。”  
“这里有他妈的什么好。”他又说，齐达内看也没看他，就回答说：“你知道有什么好。”  
“都他妈的贱人。”对方骂道。  
外面又在放烟花，迪拜的庆祝一轮又一轮永远没有停息的时候，于是他们都闭紧了嘴巴，专心的看着烟花。


End file.
